


Veratrum

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015), And Then There Were None - Christie
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: Vera's a fighter. She's had to be.Set before the book/TV series starts.





	Veratrum

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Veratrum is a genus of flowering plants in the family Melanthiaceae. It is beautiful but deadly.

Vera has never had any illusions about herself. She's a fighter. She's had to be. Her family are poor - poorer than people might suspect. All her life, Vera despises them and their surroundings. It's all cheap. From the furniture her mother scrubs daily to keep it clean to the headscarves the housewives in the street wear. Vera though, Vera's known her own worth from the beginning.

Once she's old enough to see, to realise, she's been determined to escape. Education is the key. She studies hard, gaining accolades then scholarships. Finally, she wins her way into Teaching College. Not that that's the sum of her ambition. No, Teaching College is a gateway to a better life. She passes through the doors and leaves her old life behind. She smoothes out the accent of her childhood and drops her voice to a well-modulated 'posh' tone instead of the bright, chirpy Cockney that makes the women in her family's neighbourhood sound like a flock of starlings.

Vera leaves college with glowing reports and a poised, well-bred image that hints of a wealthy background fallen on poorer times.

Gaining a job is relatively easy. St. Margaret's School for Girls has a good reputation and caters to a fairly prosperous clientele. Vera could marry one of the widowed fathers or older brothers and mould him for even greater success but, despite her efforts, no offers are forthcoming.

Then, a piece of luck. Mrs. Hamilton needs an active, useful governess to keep up with her high-spirited son, Cyril. Vera reads between the lines easily enough: Cyril's undoubtedly hell to deal with, but Mrs. Hamilton is wealthy. As Cyril's governess, Vera will have the opportunity to meet a number of very eligible men.

Vera takes the job. Cyril is as awful as she expects; he's a demanding brat she'd like to slap. Mrs. Hamilton, too, is no surprise; her soft bleating voice has no effect on Cyril's behaviour. But they're wealthy with servants to fulfil their slightest demands. Vera enjoys most of her new life and would enjoy it all if it wasn't for Cyril.

And then Hugo arrives. Poor, dear Hugo who can't afford a wife.

Vera has no illusions about herself. She's a fighter. She's had to be. She's had to fight all her life and now she'll fight for Hugo too. Let her have one chance, just one, and she'll take it.

Careless words from Mrs. Hamilton show her the way. If Cyril had never been born, his father's fortune would have gone to Hugo. If Cyril ceased to exist, his fortune would be Hugo's.

All that money... Their future happiness, their future children, all denied because of one brat's life. It's so unfair.

If only Cyril had never been born. If only Cyril would cease to exist. If only Cyril would die.

The thought, once there, can't be pushed away.

Surely, she'd just be righting a wrong that shouldn't have happened? Surely, Hugo had been meant to have it all?

Then Cyril with his whining about being strong enough to swim out to the rocks! Vera wants to laugh in his face as Mrs. Hamilton refuses to let him. "He's not strong enough," she clucks in doting tones. "Why, he could drown!"

And there it is. It's beautiful in its simplicity and Vera realises what she must do. Not today, no; not while the beach is so busy. But tomorrow. Vera stands and gazes out over the dazzling waves that will allow her and Hugo to start their life together.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hugo asks as he comes to stand beside her.

Vera nods and smiles. Tomorrow, it'll be more beautiful still.

 

End.


End file.
